


Dribbles

by princess_fluffle



Category: Cherik - Fandom, xmen - Fandom, xmen movies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Chapter one: The Only One That MattersChapter Two: Laws of AttractionChapter 3: Autumnal EquinoxChapter 4: Finding SolutionsChapter 5: North StarChapter 6: No Time for SorryChapter 7: Date NightChapter 8: What Happens in the Nursery?Chapter 9: Don't be a dickChapter 10: Safe with meChapter 11: THE CASE OF THE BROKEN VASEChapter 12: Showmance AUChapter 13: Some people call this wisdomChapter 14: I thought you had forgottenChapter 15: The Great GrampnetoChapter 16: DecoyChapter 17: Hide and SeekChapter 18: That Somebody





	1. The Only One That Matters (au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Charles turns 12, his stepfather decides to send him for the first time to school. Because of his isolated life until this moment, the first day of school Charles has a telepathy overload and Erik is the one to help

The voices were so deafening that 12 year old Charles Xavier covered his ears, quite aware that his mind would still find them. Being a tiny telepath had many advantages, like giving his nanny the idea to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, but crowded rooms were by far the biggest down side and was worse than even the most crowded of mother's parties. Now the other students were starring at him.

"Hallo," a ginger haired boy a bit taller than him walked over. Charles noted that his thoughts were the ones that sounded like gibberish and that he had a strange scar on his lip.

"It's not gibberish, it's German silly boy" the boy extended his right hand. "I'm Erik. Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying," Charles protested. "Wait gibberish?"

"Yes," Erik tilted his head. "You said I was thinking that way but I wasn't. I moved here from Germany last year so I think in German."

"I didn't say that," Charles said slightly thrown off.

"Yes you did you silly boy, you said it with your mind. And yes, also that you are crying. That's why everyone is starring at you." Erik put a hand on Charles cheek. "And this is wet because tears, silly boy."

"It's only my first day. There's too many thoughts so I was freaking out Erik. Now nobody will want to be friends with me."

"Well, yes that is true." Erik put a hand on him. "They are nasty people here in this school and they don't want to be friends with me because they all heard a story that one time I sneezed and all the forks and knives went flying around."

"Oh dear, rumors are horrid. So what really happened?"

"One time when I had a cold, I sneezed and all the forks and knives went flying around." Erik smiled. "Oh but wait, I want to be your friend and I'm better than them anyway. So I am all who matters."

"Okay," Charles smiled. "But what about the voices? There are too many to concentrate."

"I told you once, Silly Boy. Just listen to me because I'm the only one who matters."

The strategy seemed crazy, but sure enough, whenever Charles got overwhelmed he'd concentrate on Erik and everything would calm down. This became his go-to routine during times of stress for years to come.

*  
*  
*  
*

"I'm nervous," a much older Charles looked up at his husband. "That crowd is much bigger than I imagined."

"Well of coarse it is, Silly Boy, they just want to see their favorite author read his new book," Erik adjusted Charles’ tie. "Now go out there and give them what they want. I'll be right back here being the only one that matters."


	2. The Only One That Matters (au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Charles has finally adjusted to the wheelchair, but he hasn't had the courage to try dating after his previous partner left him because he was "too much trouble". It doesn't mean he can't appreciate an attractive body when he sees one, and his new colleague, Erik Lehnsherr, is a mighty distraction...

“...so that about does it for today,” Charles began to roll away from his desk.

“I’ve never seen a pool like this!” Erik stared through Charles’s window. “Oh sorry I get distracted easily and I love swimming. I was on the swim team in high school.”

“Me too,” Charles said with a melancholy sigh. “I was the anchor of three championship teams.”

“Wow,” Erik accidentally looked down at the chair before adding, “I meant, well I know that handicappable people can do a lot...”

“Stop, blubbering,” Charles smirked. “I only lost my legs two years ago when a drunk driver slammed into my car.”

“Shit,” Erik’s eyes widened.

“I loved that pool but unfortunately I haven’t used it since....”

“Oh since the accident,” Erik filled the silence.

Charles pondered if he should correct that it was only after Logan decided that he wasn’t worth the work of being with what he called a cripple. He decided if was a bit too heavy for a business meeting so he nodded instead.

“Well that’s a ridiculous reason,” Erik grabbed the back of Charles’ chair and started to push. “Where do you keep your bathing suit? I’m getting you back in the pool.”

Given little choice, Charles obliged and a few minutes later Erik was lowering him into the water wearing only his underwear. He tried not to salivate, Erik dressed was nice enough but Erik naked was something sculpted by the gods. Next to him, he felt like pudding.

“Alright,” Erik settled Charles onto a lower step. “I’m going to back up and you swim to me.”

“You’re so fine,” Charles mumbled.

“What’s that?”

“Kind,” Charles said louder as he felt his pants tightening. “You are so kind.”

“Oh Charles,” nearly naked Erik flashed a grin that was also nearly perfect, “it’s nothing.”

“Oh it’s certainly not nothing. It’s a burden- everything about me is,” Charles began to choke remembering Logan’s words. “In fact, I think I’d rather stay on this step. Please enjoy the pool for as long as you want. Someone should.”

“Honestly, Charles, I want to help you.” Erik walked his dripping, dorito shaped body out of the deep end. “I quite like you.”

“Well I admire you too,” Charles composed himself. “Your a very talented lawyer, and I like how you didn’t let being 30 stand in the way of going to law school. It’s why I hired you.”

“That means a lot seeing how esteemed you are, we read your book in class,” Erik smiled. “I wanted to meet you ever since.”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not the man I was when I wrote that book. I’ve become a loose canon in hearings and lost three cases.”

“Charles,” Erik was mere inches from his face now. “I wanted to meet you because of social reasons. I thought you were very handsome.”

“Well then I’m sorry I’m broken,” Charles sighed.

“It would appear everything important works,” Erik’s eyes glanced toward Charles waste. “I’d like very much to kiss you, and maybe take you out for dinner.”

“How about we order something instead?” Charles leaned his mouth into Erik’s.


	3. Autumnal Equinox

“Can you feel this?” the silver-hair speedster looked down as he rubbed his finger against his younger sister’s hand. 

“Yes,” she laughed as she pinched him. “Can you feel this?” 

“Ouch. Alright I get it, stay here.”

A moment later he returned to the lawn with a hand clasped around Erik’s head. 

“What the fuck, Peter?” Erik grabbed his stomach. “I just wanted to have a quiet game of chess with my…” 

“Boyfriend.” 

“Good friend,” Erik corrected.

“Boyfriend, dude. Come on. Listen it’s hard to explain but I have a surprise. Don’t freak out.” 

“There’s nothing you could possibly show me…” Erik’s words fell flat when his eyes met the girl.

“Hallo, Papa!” she smiled and ran over to hug him. “The house of Charles Xavier is as beautiful as the stories.” 

“Oh yes it is, isn’t it?” he smelled her hair. 

“I didn’t tell her where we were,” Peter twisted his lips. 

“No silly- Cotton Fred did,” Nina took both men over to a small gray rabbit.

“He told you?”

“You take me by the neck at the speed of a Ferrari, to see my daughter who died three years ago standing on the lawn and talking to rabbits is too much for you?” Erik smirked.

“I didn’t know…” 

“Yes Peter, your sister is a mutant. I’m sorry if you feel less special now.” 

“Nah,” Peter started in.

“...Oh my God the whole house?” Nina sat in the grass petting a deer. “Well I’m glad you didn’t burn your tail.” 

“Süßer,” Erik sat down next to her with a stoic face. “What’s the last thing you remember before this?”

“Playing with my friends and you telling me a story.” Her eyes beamed happiness. 

“She doesn’t remember dying,” Peter whispered in his ear.”Don’t worry they never do.” 

Erik looked confused. 

“It’s like I was saying,” Peter fidgeted with his nail, “my sister is a mutant too. My other one, Wanda.”

“Ahh,” Erik listened half heartedly while helping to braid flowers into his daughter’s hair. “And what can she do?”

“Yeah, well, mostly what she does is pretend she isn’t. Her powers- I’m not sure. All this strange stuff used to happen accidentally, sometimes it would be resurrections. One time we had a puppy all to us and it never had to eat or walk, another time she had the hiccups and we went to Disney World.”

“Mickey Mouse,” Nina squealed. 

“Right but my sister, she got really good at controlling it or hiding it after my mom heard her playing with our aunt who died three years before. That’s when mom started drinking and then the doctor gave Wanny pills and all the fun stuff stopped.”

“That’s horrible,” Erik turned.

“I know and she’s my sister,” Peter looked at him.

“It’s awful no matter who it is.” 

“Yeah but also, you know my sister. Oh, twin. She’s my twin.” Peter put a hand on Erik.

“Aaah so you worried that they’d give you pills too and…” Erik was hit with the realization of the words. 

“There it is, that took like an hour. Yup, congrats- it’s a girl.”  
***

“No but you don’t get it, Charles Xavier, it was so funny to see it,” Erik heard Nina’s voice as he walked toward the study. 

“For the third time, I saw it in your memories,” Charles laughed at the little girl in his lap. “Ahh hello Erik, Nina was just recounting how you fainted.”

“Clunk, right down!” She giggled. “I like this visit, Papa. Everyone is so nice and I met a dog who eats Pizza.” 

Erik didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the man he loved hugging the girl he lost. He chose to just join them- there was time for both later.


	4. Finding Solutions

“People like you have no imagination,” Wade Wilson smiled over his cereal.

“Oh, I agree,” Erik wandered into the kitchen, his maroon robe dragging behind him. “Hank is an amazing scientist but he doesn’t have a creative bone in his body.” 

“Well thank you but I am very imaginative,” the blue mutant walked over. “I just don’t want to dress up for Halloween.” 

“Hank hates Halloween,” Erik rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but come on?! Cookie Monster? That’s gonna kill.” 

“When are you leaving? You’ve been here a long time.” Hank put a knife he was using,down. 

“Oh kitty likes to scratch,” Wade joked. 

“It’s too early for this,” Erik signed as he took his warmed muffin out of the microwave. “I’ll be taking these to go.” With that he exited followed by two Disney themed metal coffee mugs. 

“I forget, am I Daisy or Donald?” Erik handed half the muffin to Charles, who was still in bed. 

“Daisy,” Charles chirped and kissed his lover. 

“Oh my God, Cookie Monster!” He continued,  “So basically Wade wants Hank to be naked?” 

“Wade wants everyone to be naked,” Erik rolled his eyes. “Moreover, it got me thinking, what are we going to do to top ourselves this year?” 

“It gets harder every year,” Charles pondered. 

“It’s remarkable at my age it still can, but when you consider how well your ass has held up…” Erik kissed Charles cheek. “Oh, costumes? I thought you meant my penis.”

“Chip and Dale?” Charles ignored him. “No that was last year.”

“Last year was Pepe La Pue and the sexy cat, but we did the chipmunks too.” 

“Do you think The Twins will go Addams Family with us?” 

“No,” Erik’s face turned wicked. “Oh but maybe Lorna and Peter would. And we could cut off Logan’s hand for Thing.” 

“Erik!” the telepath covered his mouth. “Why do you have to be so hard on Logan?”

“Because he’s in love with you,” Erik continued on with what he’d been swearing since 1973. 

Charles learned a long time ago not to counter it, lest Erik start up about how Charles reciprocated the feelings. He instead tried logic. “If it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have any Halloween parties.” 

Erik thought for a minute about the world that had been that Logan visited from. No parties, no children, watching Charles die more than once, and shuttered

“Well I suppose we could always use Wade’s hand- he does seem to lose them often so there’s probably one hanging around.” 

“See, there you go,” Charles snuggled close to Erik. “You are always so creative.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. North Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just mindless fluff

_ After dinner, sometime in the near future  _

 

“How can I trust you ?”  Charles read the words aloud as he looked up from his newspaper.

 

“What’s that now?” Erik turned to face his longtime friend. 

 

“In the story… but it hit me when I read it, you’ve never said that to me. Not in the water the first night or anytime since.” 

 

“Well no, I suppose I haven’t.” 

 

“But Erik, you don’t trust anyone.” Charles starred almost awestruck at the recollections.  

 

“Well I do trust you, at least mostly. I trust that you will never hurt me and I felt safe with you inside my head from the moment you crashed into me in that water.” 

 

“Well except when you wear that fucking helmet,” Charles began to get angry. 

 

“Liebling the helmet is for you. I know you well enough to know you think your way is best when it isn’t, and I also know you’ll never forgive yourself for betraying the trust I have in you if you shut me down.” 

 

“What about compromise?” Charles smiled. 

 

“You can barely compromise for dinners, you think you’d compromise in battle?!” Erik sat on Charles lap. 

 

“I guess it’s good that after all this time we are on the same side then,” Charles deflected the charge. “But really- you have no idea what it means that you’ve never said that to me.” 

 

“No but I know how much it means that I never had to and that, no matter how far apart we are, you are always home. You’re my North Star.”

 

Charles started to tear up. 

 

“Oh stop it, you big mush,” Erik leaned in. 

 

“You’re a mush too,” Charles countered. “And everyone thinks you are so tough but I know you’re a big softy.” 

 

“Well luckily my soft fits perfectly into your mush, now kiss me you old fool.” 

 

“I’ll do more than kiss you,” Charles said after they disconnected. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to fit something else perfectly inside you.” 

 

“Why Professor whatever do you mean?” Erik’s eyes wandered down toward Charles’s groin. “Well if it could help me improve my grades.” 

 

“Oh yes,” Charles laughed, as he started to roll them out of the study. “You’ve been lacking in your studies and it’s going to take a lot of hard work, long into the night.”


	6. No time for Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after X-Men the Last Stand

“Take what you need, you don’t have to steal…” 

Mystique remembered the words Charles had said so many years before. It had been one of the first things he had said when he welcomed her into his life back when she was Raven. Over the last few decades she tried her best to silence the voice of the the brave little boy who loved a little blue girl and willing would give her anything. 

“Take what you need,” and she had. His home, free vacations, his money, and then even his boyfriend. She’d turned her back on him as he lay hurt in the sand like he’d never meant anything to her. And for what she wondered? Because he wanted a peaceful world? For his arrogance? 

Still his generosity continued. Twenty years went by without seeing each other but when they did he wanted her to know she was welcome at the school he and that traitor Erik, recently reunited after a prison stay, were now running together. So she tried to take more. His students, his secrets, and once again, she took Erik. 

He’d become her greatest enemy, she’d tried to kill him any chance she had, and in this moment she could not begin to understand why. 

It made no sense yet here she was, at the big gate on Graymalkin Lane. Her powers now gone, Erik no longer having a use for her, and the government undoubtedly still after her, the only person she could think of to turn to was Charles. 

She limped through the garden she swore she’d never set foot in and the years started to melt away as memories of her childhood flashed first, then the summer of ‘62 where they’d all trained as a family. She looked up to the satellite and saw the ghost of Sean Cassidy flying and a to the left, shadows of Erik and Charles with one of their secret lunch picnics. 

“Raven,” she swore she heard her first boyfriend running over. “Ahh Hank,” she whispered as she closed her eyes and saw the only man she ever loved. 

“Raven,” the voice was deeper now as a hand in her shoulder shook her from her reverie. “Oh my God! It’s great to see you. What are you doing here?” 

“Hank,” she choked. “Hi… I… um. Well, I came for Charles.” 

“Ahh,” his face got somber. 

“I know,” she started. “I know that it’s been so long and maybe I shouldn’t…” 

“No, no. You don’t have to apologize,” Hank assured. “I know how much happened between you but do you know what? I worked in the government for 25 years and every time I’d call to chat with him, his first question was always about if I knew how you were doing.” 

‘So at least he won’t be mad I came,’ Raven thought to herself. And this time she swore she be the sister he deserved. They walk a few minutes in silence when they came upon a makeshift graveyard and she saw Jean and Scott Summers had apparently died. She’d have to remember to find out what happened after the reunion. 

“Right here,” Hank stopped suddenly in front of a candle-lit stone. “Take as long as you need. I’ll be over there to make sure nobody bothers you.” 

Raven started in disbelief as she read the words. CHARLES XAVIER: BELOVED FATHER, BROTHER, TEACHER 

This couldn’t be! Charles couldn’t be gone. Her mind faded into an apartment in Oxford...

“You're my oldest friend,” 

“I’m your only friend”

“Yes well thank you for that” Charles say with fluffy hair and a smug smile. 

Raven opened her eyes to see the grave again , let out a scream, and fell to knees. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Date Night

_ I’ve heard enough, this ends now! Say your prayers Magnator! _

 

Erik turned to Charles, whose mouth was agape. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry that was supposed to be me the Iron Boy is fighting?” He whispered in the telepath’s ear. “You think they could at least get the name right. I mean really I’m in history books.”

 

“Shh,” he swatted him away. “I want to see what happens!” 

 

‘Gee, I wonder’ Erik thought to himself. ‘That ridiculously rich inventor writes a movie about being a superhero. Wonder if he wins’

 

“Erik!” Charles pulled him over. “Stop thinking so loudly! Here look the Magnator has got a big speech, you love a dramatic speech.” 

 

_ Ahh but it is you who should be praying! Nothing is stronger than Mutation Nation _

 

“What the actual fuck,” the 75 year old magnatist groaned as the character based on him raised his arms and was joined by a woman in an ill fitting green bodysuit and a gray haired gentleman. “Is that the Witch Of the West” 

 

_ Oh yeah, what about a good friend I like to call the US of A.  _

 

At least that time Charles laughed as well which made Erik smile. It really didn’t matter how horrible the movie his love had picked was- and it was dreadfully bad. But any time they managed to sneak away to have a date night was always a great time, regardless. 

 

After the lights of the theatre came back up- because some pimply faced usher had informed them it was important to watch the scene that was nonsensically placed halfway in the credits, Erik began to push Charles’ wheelchair up the aisle. 

 

“Did you like anything,” Charles snickered. 

 

“When the movie was over,” Erik said thoughtfully as Charles giggled. “No- I mean that last bit. I don’t even get how the funny looking alien prince fit into it but I did like his horned crown.” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Charles smiled up. “He looked like you when we were younger. Only you were much more handsome.” 

 

“Ugh but that movie!” Erik continued. “First off that was supposed to be Captain America?! I’ve read a lot about him. Not long before he died he saved children from Auschwitz, he’d have never said such xenophobic things. He was basically a mutant himself!” 

 

“True,” Charles smiled. “I was upset that they didn’t kiss at the end. Tony was clearly in love with him.” 

 

“And that’s another thing- Iron Boy?” 

 

“Ironman,” Charles corrected. 

 

“Well whatever. He’s coated in head to toe metal and he defeats me in battle? I thought Stark was a genius? I mean that’s the most ludicrous thing I’ve ever seen. Don’t you agree.” 

 

“No,” Charles said flatly. 

 

“No?!” 

 

“Nope. Quick-kid being killed by the cop. I mean imagine Peter not being able to outrun a bullet.” 

 

“Oh you are right, we’d all be dead so many times.” 

 

The two became hysterical. 

 

“Ahh Charles, what are we going to do?” 

 

“Well first, we are going to go to Outback,” Charles pointed across the parking lot. “And I’ll have my own dessert but we will also end up splitting yours” 

 

“Obviously,” 

 

“Then tomorrow I will write an op-ed about how this is clearly anti-mutant propaganda and Tony Stark will make an enormous donation to something like mutant suicide prevention or homeless youth to save face.” 

 

“Oh I like that,” Erik’s smile was diabolical. 

 

“Oh but before that, you are going to go home tonight with bellies full of desserts and I’m going to take you to bed and work it all off.” 

 

“Oh! Oh I really like that.” 

 

“I love you darling.” 

 

“I love you Liebling” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. What Happens in the Nursery?

“I know you do dings, dings are that be bad and he don’t like da dings,” 2 year old Thomas Shepard stood stoically backlit only by what appeared to be the glow of his own body.

“What the fuck,” Erik proclaimed as his sleepy eyes registered the image. “Charles, darling, did we order an interactive performance of The Shining tonight?”

“I’m asleep,” Charles replied while sounding very awake. 

“Speak,” the toddler lifted his arms and continued his walk. 

“Charles, it’s getting closer.” 

“Papa, I know you like Tom. “ 

“I do like you, “ Erik bent toward the child wearily. 

Tommy shook his head and pointed into the bedroom. “ He no like.” 

“Grandpa Charles likes you too.”

“He know like BAD THINGS,” Tommy screamed.

“Okay I get it now. Grandpa doesn’t like when I do bad things. What did I do?”

“Tommy do bad. Tommy pee pee bed.”

“You had an accident,” Erik was slightly relieved. “That’s okay, I’ll help clean you up.” 

“Never mind the worry, Tommy just wet himself.” Erik looked back into the bedroom. 

“I’m still sleeping,” Charles replied. 

“Tommy taked a lamp,” the child handed him a small night light which had been provided the glow behind him. “Still glow- always glow. Big magic.” 

“Yes,” Erik didn’t bother to explain the batteries. 

“No tell Grandpa Tommy do pee pee,” Tommy extended his hand.

“I just did,” Erik replied. 

“No him asleep.” 

They walked to the nursery hand in hand as Tommy exclaimed random facts like, “Bunnies have legs,” “Billy is brother,” and Erik’s personal favorite, “penis is not a tubby toy.” As Erik opened the door he found William was also awake and sitting with Wanda’s pet bulldog. 

“Meatbag,” Tommy pointed. 

“It’s Meatball Thomas,” the older toddler corrected. To which Tommy lowered his voice and replied, “Hello Brother.” 

“When Wanda booped you I think she made a super villain, young man,” Erik picked up a cackling Tommy along with new pajamas and a diaper. 

“Oh hello Papa,” Billy looked up. “Want to come to our puppet show?” 

“William, please go back to sleep; your brother just had an accident and needs a change.”

“No thank you,” Billy began to follow. 

“Billy, Tommy take magic,” the littler boy smiled down proudly. 

“Oh yes. He took a nightlight so he could get through the dark hall,” Erik explained. 

“Put it in my butt!” Tommy laughed.

“Tommy, Mommy told you.” Billy held on to Erik’s leg. “He keeps putting things in his bottom. Why he would do this so much?”

“I don’t know,” Erik answered honestly. 

“I don’t like anything in my bottom,” Billy continued. “How about you?”

“Erm,” Erik hesitated. “Oh look it’s Grandpa.”

“Yes, well I woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep without you,” Charles rolled down the hall. “What’s all this about?’

“Tommy had an accident,” Erik started before being hit in the head by Tommy. 

“No snitching!”

“My Brother peed himself and then put a light in his bottom and then called Meatball Meatbag and ruined my puppet show and…” 

“And next time I hear a noise in the hall,” Erik cut Billy off. “I am not getting up to check on it. What the hell goes on in that nursery?”


	9. Don’t be a dick

“No worries,” the image of Logan looked down at the auditorium of terrified mutant students asking about sentinel attacks. “We still have time to stop this.” 

Images of the school on fire and the hallways drenched in blood began to flash through Jean Gray’s mind, causing her to jump up in bed. Scott Summers awoke to see her drenched in sweat.

“I have to go to Logan,” her eyes glared at him, slightly red.

“Calm down,” Scott tried to reason. “I’ll go.” 

“Fine, Scott. Come with me,” she tossed aside the sheets and put on her robe. 

They made their way through a hallway filled with curious children and saw Erik standing inside the door as Logan lay screaming. Feathers were everywhere. 

“Miss Gray,” seven year old Montgomery tapped her leg. “Did Mr Howlett hurt the chickens?” 

“Oh no baby,” she swooped down. “All the chickens are just fine. They’re fast asleep in their beds in the coop.” 

“Like you should be,” Scott looked down. “Everyone should be going back to bed,” he yelled behind her. 

“Don’t be a dick,” Erik turned over his shoulder. “How about you come over here and help me?” 

“I didn’t save them,” Logan’s eyes popped open and he pulled against the bed frame restraining him. 

“The pillows?” Erik walked over slowly. 

“The students,” Jean put an arm on the magnetist. “He’s flashing back to his other life.” 

“My girl,” Erik smirked at her. “He’s been doing this since he returned last week, I was making a joke.” 

“Logan,” Scott peered around Jean. “You did save them, remember? You time traveled and…” 

“Right, right,” Logan shook his head as Erik released the metallic grip. “Paris, you fucking up DC. I remember.” 

“Happy to hear it and thank you again for helping us save them,” Erik turned and walked away. 

“Things are so much different now,” Jean reassured. “Goodnight.” 

“Yes, everything is different than that life.” Scott said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Sleep well. Try not to wake up my wife again.” 

“So glad he listened to my advice about not being a dick,” Erik looked at Jean as they stood just outside. 

“He’s always a dick but he’s my dick,” Jean gave him a squeeze. “We telepaths have a thing for them.”


	10. Safe with me

“You think this troubles me?” Erik rolled his eyes as Jean and Hank fussed around the infirmary. 

 

“You were gushing blood!” Hank shook his head. 

 

“It was barely a squirt, let alone a gush. The worst part was that it splattered onto the shirt I had just bought Charles for his birthday. I have no idea if I will be able to get it out.” 

 

“If you hadn’t been there he’d have been killed by a falling helicopter so I don’t think he cared,” Jean reasoned as she removed the cloth covering the cut on his arm. “It’s deeper than I thought.” 

 

“Alright so maybe it needs a stitch or two,” Erik calmly turned.  “Honestly, I’ve had much worse, now would you kindly calm down and get the glass out of my knee?” 

 

“How’s the patient?” Charles entered. 

 

“Under reacting,” Hank growled. 

 

“Maybe he’s in shock,” Charles looked at the calm face smiling at him. “It’s not everyday he has to deflect a falling helicopter.” 

 

“Charles, dear, I can toss cars, I moved a stadium, and don’t forget the submarine. It’s not a big deal. I’m more embarrassed that I tripped on the shattered window.”  

 

Erik extended the non injured arm and held the professor’s hand. “I am truly sorry about pulling the piece out of my arm. If I could do it over again I wouldn’t but it was a gut reaction.” 

 

“I understand,” Charles squeezed his hand. 

 

“Now your shirt is all messed.”

 

“Erik,” Charles’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t upset about that- I don’t care it can be washed or replaced. I yelled out because it could have been in an artery.” 

 

“Oh well that’s just silly. I was barely grazed.” 

 

“Alright,” Hank walked over with a bottle of alcohol and a gauze pad. “This is going to sting.” 

 

“I’m not the kids just pour it on,” Erik laughed. 

 

“Mr Toughneto,” Jean walked over laughing. 

 

“Wait what’s that?” Erik looked at her. 

 

“The Novocain. Even if you are fine with the pain neither of us is…” 

 

“Needle!” Erik yelled as he began to crush the bones in Charles’s hand. 

 

“You won’t feel it,” Hank sat up. “Just look the other way.” 

 

All of the tools in the room began to shake as Charles whimpered. “Calm your… oh God.” 

 

“Let Charles go,” Hank said sternly. “It’s just a tiny pinch and his hand is red.”

 

Hank noticed the tears running down Jean’s face as she used her telekinesis to release Erik’s grip. 

 

“It’s Shaw,” Charles looked to Hank and then grabbed Erik’s face. “He’s not real. Look at me, look into my eyes Erik. You’re okay, you’re safe with me..” 

 

The room started to settle so Charles continued. 

 

“You’re not a little boy, you are Erik Lensherr one of the strongest Mutants in the world.” 

 

Erik turned to see the needle and began to panic again. 

 

“Look at me,” Charles commanded. “You are Erik, my love and we are drinking margaritas.”

 

Images of a beach at sunset began to push out the memories and Erik began to relax. “I’m with you.” 

 

“That’s right, Erik,” Hank steady the needle. “You’re with Charles.” 

 

“It’s nice here,” Erik laid back and held Charles’s hand softly. 

 

“Absolutely serene,” Charles smiled. 

 

“Do you want to go in the waves?” Erik closed his eyes. “I’ll hold you. You’re safe with me.” 

 

“In a bit,” he winked toward Jean who was stitching Erik’s wound as Hank moved down toward the injured leg. 

 

“Ooh,” Erik let out an uncomfortable sigh. “I think a crab just got my knee.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	11. THE CASE OF THE BROKEN VASE

“Who could do this?” Erik gestured to the broken vase on the floor. “I mean anyone could do this but who  _ would _ do this?” 

 

Charles wanted an interrogation and, while Erik hated to be stern for many reasons, he felt almost betrayed that a student wouldn’t have just been honest about whatever accident had led to this. They decided to collect the children in an assembly and have Hank address them. 

 

“Is this about the field trip?” Caty raised her hand. 

 

“I think we all behaved very well,” Cal hovered above his seat. 

 

“Settle down,” Hank spoke into the auditorium microphone. “And please stay in your seats. No standing, flying, hovering out of your bodies, or dancing in the aisles. Everyone calm now?”

 

After a moment he continued. 

 

“This isn’t about the zoo, but rather something that happened beforehand. It would appear that a vase was broken in the left living room sometime between breakfast- when the professor was in there finding his glasses, and when we left.” 

 

“Erik,” Rogue’s gloved hand tapped his shoulder. “Is it possible there was a break in?” 

 

“My girl, we have a very high class security system on the gate. You might remember from that night you tried to sneak in late.” 

 

She blushed. 

 

“But beyond that, there seems to be no forced entry and nothing appears to be missing even though there is a valuable coin collection right behind that table. I suppose that hypothetically someone could have broken in for another reason but with the 2 most powerful telepaths on Earth home, I hardly think they’d go undetected.” 

 

“Well it’s just that I was in their right before we left and…”

 

“Aah,” Erik smiled figuring she didn’t want to rat on the culprit. “The broken vase is also the only thing disturbed.” 

 

“No it isn’t,” Kitty Pryde came up behind her. “The spare wood for the fireplace is all over the garage. I accidentally fell through the floor again.” 

 

After telling the girls to go sit, Erik told Charles he needed to excuse himself and headed down to the garage. He returned 20 minutes later to see Hank still yammering on, 2 students had fallen asleep, and one was crying. 

 

“Charles,” Erik whispered excitedly. “None of them broke your vase, but I know who did.” 

 

“Oh good,” he replied without turning. 

 

“We’ve had a security breach. I watched the tap. He managed to sneak under the X on the gate and wiggled through the gap in the tree damaged window they are coming to replace next week. He was aiming for the fruit bowl when a noise must have startled him and he broke the vase when he ran to hide.” 

 

“Those gaps are almost impossible,” Charles contemplated for a minute before starting to turn. “You’d have to be a highly trained contortionist or less than a foot tall.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Erik smiled and started to unzip his pullover. “Yes well he’s a puppy, I found him in the garage.” 

 

A little brown head popped out of the shirt nervously and looked at Charles. 

 

“I think he looks kind of like you. Also he has no tags and I’m keeping him. His name is Choxi and I love him.” 

  
  
  



	12. Showmance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Charles are famous actors, Erik is a woman, and Raven is her BFF

“Try harder, next time,” Raven mumbled as she walked past the watery eyed actress who was lamenting once again how she wasn’t popular enough.

“I’m sorry,” Kayla Silverfox yelled back. “What did you just say?”

“Oh no, she picked the wrong one,” Logan Howlett whispered to his best friend Charles, causing the shorter man to chuckle. “Oh yeah she has.”

“I said, try harder,” this time Raven walked over and looked her right in the eyes. “For an Oscar winning actress you are absolutely shit at pretending, you can’t even make people believe you like your alleged boyfriend.”

“You can’t talk to me like that,” Kayla said through gritted teeth.

“Or what? Will you make a scene because, oh honey, I love a good scene. Oh will you cry to your fans so they hate me? Because I think I can handle the scorn of three people.”

Kayla clenched a fist, possibly subconsciously. “As soon as those cameras leave I’ll show you exactly what I’ll do.”

“Oh dear God,” Logan cracked a smile. “This is getting good.”

“Uh huh,” Charles took out his phone to text his girlfriend. “I’m telling Erika to stay in the bathroom, it’ll upset her.”

“Oh yeah,” Logan turned. “She told me how she hates drama on more than one occasion.”

“And then there’s Raven,” Charles smirked. “She’ll fight enough for the both of them, nobody is going to make her friend feel uncomfortable and get away with it. 

“You’re going to fight me?” Raven scoffted.

“Maybe I will,” Kayla, or more specifically the vicodin she’d chewed in the bathroom during dinner, was giving off a false air of invincibility.

Raven looked over at the two men who were firmly planted off to the side, clearly going to do nothing to diffuse the situation and sighed. What was it Erika had said so many times? There were no Prince Charming, in this world it was up to a princess to save the day.

“I really don’t know what makes you dumber,” Raven leaned into Kayla’s ear. “The fact that you legitimately think I couldn’t clean the streets with you or that for the first time in your miserable career you’d do something worthy of the press without calling the cameras yourself and you’d wait for them to leave.”

She pulled away and walked over to Charles, taking his arm. 

“All good?” he smiled nervously. 

“We’re good’” She nodded. “Where’s Erika?”

“I texted her,” Charles began to walk. “She and a waitress snuck out through the kitchen. She said she would meet us at the coffee shop on the next block.”

The next day, three gossip sites were filled with pictures of Private Couple Kayla and Logan’s date night in New York but all people could talk about in the comments was that one picture where it looked like Charles Xavier was cheating on his girlfriend with an unidentified blonde women in a form fitting blue dress.

  
  
  



	13. Some people call this wisdom

Charles Xavier had been a wicked drunk in the years following Erik’s arrest. He’d yell at Hank for or about basically any and everything that would cross his mind. But Hank, ever the patient friend, knew that his anger, though excessive, was understandable.

 

When a man loses a family member, his mobility, or his lover he’s bound to be upset. Charles suffered through all of those simultaneously while also losing his dream of helping young Mutants to thrive. Frustration at least showed a glimpse of fight still existed inside the Professor and as long as that endure so could Hank.

 

It was the sorrowful waxing poetically that the young scientist couldn’t handle. Charles, in moments of semi clarity, would call him over and recite mournful proverbs in a voice that lacked even an ouch of hope. Every time it happened, Hank would feel a little less sure that either of them would come out of this darkness. His spirit was draining quickly until he found a solution. A diary.

 

He bought a beautiful leather bound book and with it peace of mind. Finally Charles had a place where he could scribble down things like “There is no true happiness, only smiles between the catastrophic,” and “Loss is just death where your heart forgets to stop beating.”

 

As the years past, the school was reborn, Raven came home and later Erik did too. A few friends were lost, more friends were made, babies were born and all reminders of that time had faded to the furthest parts of both men’s memories.

 

“McCoy, your friend is a hoarder,” Hank turned to see Erik levitating outside of the office window.

 

“Why are you like this?” Hank shook his head as the magnetist stepped through the window.

 

“I went in to the garage to see if there were any old rakes, which there were, behind about one hundred boxes of books,” he shook his head. “I removed them all and realized that the wall is actually about three feet from where I thought it was.”

 

“Oh yes,” Hank recalled. “After DC I told him if he was serious about reopening the school we had to clear all the clutter that had accumulated but he refused to actually part with much so a lot ended up in there.”

 

“At least the boxes were labeled so thank you,” Erik floated a metal beam containing two boxes in and placed them on the floor. “Obviously I’m not going to get rid of literature but there were history books that ended with the Depression! These are marked Science.”

 

“Oh so you want to see what’s still usable?” Hank began to open one of the boxes.

 

“Yes, and distract him when I take the rest to the recycling plant,” Erik started in on another container. “Oh I think this is a notebook, wonder when Charles had this.”

 

He began to page through as Hank sorted.

 

“...don’t take for granted that someone will always be there,” Erik read aloud. “...the sun has the audacity to shine everyday no matter what. This isn’t scientific.”

 

“No isn’t,” Hank straightened up, slightly irritated at the reminder of what seemed like an unending winter of Charles’s despair. “It’s the ramblings of a drunken fool who thought he was the only person left behind.

 

“Huh,” Erik tutted. “Some people call this wisdom. Deep down I think he realized he was just like everyone else after all. I think I’ll keep it.”

 

With that Erik floated outside and back to his garden leaving Hank to sort through Charles’ mess, a job he’d done for over four decades.

  
  
  



	14. I  thought you had forgotten

The look on Moira MacTaggert face could only be described as pissed off as Erik came over to check are Charles. 

“I’m not leaving so don’t even start,” he held a finger up to her as he crouched down next to the resting professor. “Hello Charles.”

“Erik, so tired,” Charles grabbed his hand and laid down. 

“He's exhausted,” the red head looked over him. “We would have lost him if it wasn’t for you.”

“Me?” Erik turned. “You walk on air and screamed fire, it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” He walked over to try and figure out what exactly Moira was telling Hank was a complete and utter violation when Charles began to scream in agony. 

“He’s flashing back!” Jean screamed as everyone began to panic.

“Bring up a pleasant memory,” Erik sat back down. “If his mind is too painful take one from mine.”

“Do you think you can do that?” Scott asked.

“Oh please, she’s firebird,” Erik held his friend’s hand and smiled, causing her to relax. 

With a hand on her temple Jean began to try. “...oh my God, your little girl…”

“Further back,” Raven tried to help her. 

“Look for something with all of us,” Hank added. 

 

“...Washington...Paris…” 

Charles let out a scream and began to thrash his torso.

“1962, the summer,” Erik tried to keep his mind steady as Charles’s trama began to leak into him.

“Okay, a shabby hotel? Somewhere in the US?”

“That’s great Jean,” Erik rubbed Charles’s cheek with his free hand.   
” You are complaining about it not being the Plaza and to tell his girlfriend and the FBI you expect better.” 

“We never dated,” Moira yelled over. “I knew he was a jerk the night I met him in the bar.”

“THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU,” Erik growled back, causing Charles to smirk. 

“I think he was jealous,” Jean whispered as she continued to play through the scene. The men began to laugh, and then more talking, before leaning in for a kiss. 

“Oh umm,” Jean began to blush. “I don’t think he’d want me to see that. I think I can stop and we can try and move him?” 

Erik agreed but when Kurt came to teleport with him, Charles shook once more. 

“I think you need to keep doing what you were doing,” Peter offered. “Otherwise we might never get out of here and patience really isn’t my forte.” He gestured toward his mangled leg. 

“The boy’s right,” Erik said quietly. “You seem like a girl who can keep a secret.” 

The memory of the kiss began to play once more before stopping, more talking and then a shoulder rub. 

“Oh, oh my dear, I think you have to leave now,” Erik tapped his head. “I’m sorry but it’s about to become too adult. Hopefully he’s strong enough to stay in there on his own.” Erik lifted the sleeping professor and pressed their heads together to gently carry him to the jet.

By the time Charles woke up, they were in a hotel off the coast of France Hank suggested they rest at rather than trying to make it all the way back to Westchester. 

“Erik,” he sat up. 

“I’m here,” Erik woke up in the chair he was sleeping in. 

“That memory…”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry” Erik cut him off. “Well I didn’t realize at first that it was the night we, you know, for the first time.” 

“No it wasn’t that.” Charles pulled him onto the bed. “That was 20 years ago, you were married. I’d just assumed you might not remember it.”

“Always,” Erik snuggled close. “I remember every moment we’ve ever shared. I love you old friend.”


	15. The Great Grampneto

  
  
“Remember, you have to remember,” Luna Maximoff’s sweet voice urged. And he did remember- like it had happened yesterday.    
  
It was the lips Erik noticed first. Well the lips and the eyes, but my God those lips.  Red as blood and puckered like an inquisitive duckling. He was yelling "Calm you mind," but it very well could have been "kiss my mouth," it was so enticing.    
  
"Papa?" The pint size blond now tapped  his face. "I said what you loved first about Grandpa Charles?"     
  
Luna was four and still believed in fairytales and princesses being loved for being the fairest of all.  Charles and Erik both wanted her to believe that life is not simply defined by beauty or being in a relationship. The poor girl didn't even have a mother around. Peter was doing his best which surprisingly was actually quite good.    
  
"It was his mind," Erik smiled at the tot in his husband's lap. "He was so smart, and kind."    
  
"Ooh," she looked up. "I like his face!"     
  
“Looks are not everything little one,” Charles began to blush, having seen what Erik was thinking.    
  
“Okay,” her mind started to stray. “Can I have a cookie?”    
  
“You love cookies just like Grandpa,” Erik picked her up. “If your not careful you are going to turn into one.”    
  
“For my mutation?” Luna’s smile widened. “Why I don’t have one?”   
  
“I don’t know darling,” Charles comforted her. “Some people just don’t.”    
  
“But we love you like your real,” Erik joked. “Besides, being a cookie would not be a good mutation. Charles would eat you.” 

 

An hour, and several cookies later, Peter had come back and Luna was taken to bed. Charles and Erik had just set up their chessboard when the study door came swinging open.

 

“What the Fuck?” Peter stood in front of them with a gush of air.  “Luna told me about your evening.”

 

“Oh honestly,” Charles laughed. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?!” his anger grew. “I’d have thought you of all people- The Great Professor- would know it is.”

 

“A little sugar never never hurt anyone,” Charles smiled. “Even if as an educator I should know better.”

 

“It’s not about the cookies,” Peter turned to Charles a bit calmer. “Or you for that matter.”

 

“Me?” Erik pointed toward his chest. “What did I do now?” 

 

“LuLu is upset she may never be a mutant. Wonder where she got that from?”

 

“Perhaps the fact that all the family she knows are mutants,” Erik put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “As well as her friends. Maybe she feels left out.”  

 

“Or perhaps it’s you- but you love her like she’s real right?” Peter yelled. “How big of you, must be so embarrassing the big powerful Magneto related to a meak little human.” 

 

“I love Luna,” Erik yelled back. “Don’t you dare accuse me otherwise.” 

 

“But less so because she’s not like you, right.”

 

“You shut your mouth! I love that little girl more than I could have ever imagined. And you know what? I hope she isn’t a mutant. How about that? Maybe it’s the best way to keep her safe.”

 

Peter calmed down and stared at him. 

 

“Nina was a mutant and she was killed for being my child and you almost died in Cairo because of it too. But go ahead, spread the tales of, what was it you said? The great Magneto rejecting the little human girl. Then nobody will try and take her from us.” Erik sat down and his voice became quiet. “Just please, don’t ever make her think that. I might be a shitty father, but I want to be a good Papa.”

 

“You’re not a bad father,” Peter smiled. “You are actually kind of good at it.”

 

“Why thank you,” Erik looked up.

 

“We’re going to hug now.” 

 

“Oh that’s alright,” Erik replied. “I think we could just…”

 

“Nope,” Peter swooped down. “We’re going to hug now. Love you big guy.” 

 

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Decoy

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done,” Erik said with a smile. 

“The fact that that is actually true is sickening,” the police officer shook his head as he escorted him to the car. “Do you realize how dangerous and irresponsible your antics actually are?”

_ Not nearly irresponsible as this prick using metal handcuffs,  _ Erik laughed in his mind. 

“So officer, how long have you been at this job?”

No response. 

“I’d guess not very long from the looks of it.”

This time the officer gave him a dirty look.

“I just mean you are young looking, some would call it a compliment,” Erik stared at his chest. “Ahh O’Dare, Officer O’Dare sounds very southern.” 

The officer turned the car on and started to radio, “Yeah I got a mutie, you’re not going to believe which one.” 

_ Oh yes, brag about capturing the elusive and notorious Magneto, big man.  _ Erik began to release the hand cuff as they continued to drive.  _ Imagine keeping the metal badge on and sticking me in this metal box. O’Dare? More like O’Dumb. He’s still got the gun on his hip. Any idiot would know I was up to something.  _

“Well if you’ll excuse me, Officer,” Erik said as he saw the X-Jet flying above them. “It’s been a lot of fun, really but I must be going.” 

The car pulled safely to a stop and Erik got out, leaning in the window. “You’re going to say you were mistaken and no charges will be filed on this case.” 

“The hell I am,” O”Dare spat the words. “Why would I?”

“Because you’re alive only because of my kindness,” he made the gun start to twitch in the holster. 

“Fine,” O’Dare let out a panicked sigh. 

“Good man,” Erik began to walk away. “By the way I wanted to be caught. I was a decoy so you didn’t see what actually saved the day. Now, drive away. I have to be getting to the theater district. I have a date to see The Boy From Oz. 

  
  



	17. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature/ Explicit

“I know how you love to play games.”

Charles had no idea where the post-it was from but the handwriting was unmistakable. He picked it up and smiled. Erik had dropped by unexpectedly, then again when weren’t his visits unexpected?

Charles, was raised with perfect manners and taught to keep strict order so he’d always be the one planning their secret weekend getaways for weeks or even months to get all of the logistics just right. Erik by contrast did everything on a whim. Weather it was for chess or a kidnapping he never called in advance.

‘What would mother think,’ he laughed to himself as he rolled through the empty house. “Well I suppose the lack of manners would be the least of Mother’s concerns about the mutant supremacist I’ve been sleeping with for thirty years,” he added outloud.

As he turned the corner into the study, Charles noticed another post-it that read, “you leave out male and worse than that Jewish,” followed by a third, “hasn’t anyone told you you look crazy talking to yourself?” The ink was still wet and there was a winking face drawn at the bottom but there was no sign of Erik or his mind.

“Erik, we are a bit old for hide and seek,” he yelled to nobody. Moments later the paper clips from his desk started to rise and spell out NO. Charles shook his head and smiled. He must be close.

“Honestly, I thought you were better at hiding. You basically just showed me you are in this room and think I can’t find you?” Charles began to move around.

With that, the lights in the room went off leaving him in complete darkness.

“That’s not funny!” Charles was starting to get annoyed. “The students are off on a camping trip and I have a rare night alone. My plan was to take a long bath. I was excited to see you visit for what I assumed was chess but I’m not in the mood for strand the cripple.” He was interrupted by the the door opening and light returning.

Another post- it was waiting at the door claiming Erik was sorry and that he’d meet him in his bedroom after his bath. When Charles got to the bathroom it smelt like lavender and the tub was already filled and surround with stress relief candles.

“Thank you,” Charles yelled up the hall. The sentiment was so lovely he felt bad for snapping. He blew out the candles and climbed in, leaning back on a pillow Erik provided.

After a few minutes of relaxation, the lights went out once again. This time Charles remained calm, breathed in the scent, and waited for his post-it. He started to feel something in the water and opened his eyes but it was complete darkness.

“Don’t ever call yourself a cripple,” Erik’s breath was hot in his ear as his hand slid down his wet torso and began pulling on his groin.

“I won’t,” Charles breathed heavily as he grew in Erik’s hand. He felt Erik begin to lift his body and was surprised to feel his right index finger beginning to probe inside while the left hand continued on in the front.

“More,” Charles whimpered, followed by, “in,” and, “tease,” as the lights returned and he began to convulse and splash water all over the floor.

“I really love watching that,” Erik licked his lips. “Do you still think we are too old for hide and seek?”


	18. That Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the early part of First Class after Charles finds Erik

"I felt it. You know what I mean? Just this sheer size and desperation, he needed me.”

 

Raven began to laugh to herself as she looked her drenched brother in the eye.

 

“What?”

 

“I mean look at him Charles. He’s beautiful and, I mean, yes I know that you’ve had what you’d call indiscretions with men before, although I don’t know if you know I know that, and we both know that they don’t know about it anymore…”

 

“I hardly see how that matters,” Charles said flatly. “And please don’t talk about such things on a government vessel. Or anywhere.”

 

“My point, Charles, is that you are a very attractive man and you don’t have to nearly drown yourself to get some man meat,” she looked over and glanced at the wet pants clinging to Erik. “Even a large serving of it.”

 

“RAVEN” Charles turned pink. “Don’t be bold, you’re a lady afterall.”

 

“You said you wouldn’t look in my mind,” the blonde blushed.

 

“I didn’t have to, your eyes say it all,” he took the towel from her hands. “Now stop that. I felt how broken he was. He was going to drown trying to avenge the pain Shaw caused.  He needed me to rescue him from the strength of both his power and his pain, I don’t care about the size of anything else about him.”

 

Erik saw them looking at him and began to walk over.

 

“Hello again,” Charles smiled awkwardly. “Still wet I see.”

 

“I don’t have a towel,” Erik said flatly.

 

“Hi, I’m Raven,” she extended her hand. When Erik didn’t react Charles added, “She’s my little sister.”

 

“Ah, hello,” Erik took her hand. “Do you know where the towels are?”

 

She went to get them after a laugh.

 

“I think she thinks you are attractive,” Charles rubbed his hair.

 

“That’s sweet but I don't…”

 

“Oh don’t worry, things won’t be awkward. She’s very understanding of these things. I’m not attracted to her either.”

 

“Well she’s your sister,” Erik stared at him.

 

“Of course,” Charles wiggled around on his feet. “I meant that some people just don’t like blondes, or even woman really, not that it is to say you don’t.”

 

“You talk a lot,” Erik showed what looked like the tiniest hint of a smile which Charles felt proud to have brought about.

 

“I do indeed,” Charles smiled. “You don’t seem to be much of a talker.”

 

“Well I talk when I need to for intel, I’m not really one for chit chat. I guess I’ve never found someone I found interesting enough to listen to friendly banter or have idle conversations over hours or days.”

 

“Oh,” Charles felt a pull in his stomach. Maybe the smile he’d perceived was nothing more than a chill from the cold water.   

 

“Maybe it goes with the,” Erik put his hand out symbolizing his mutation. “I wouldn’t know. Like I said, I assumed I was alone since I’ve never found someone else.”

 

“Well now you have,” Charles passed him the towel Raven had brought over and smiled again.


End file.
